


Portrait of a Whale

by F_L_Holmes



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Children, DCnU, Domestic, M/M, New 52, Post-Rebirth, post-flashpoint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_L_Holmes/pseuds/F_L_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Barry and Hal's three year anniversary of not only being alive but now being married, they find their night going... Wrong. So very wrong. First Bart barges in with a desperate case of "This is something only Grandpa Jordan can solve!" Then after 3 am during the "do not disturb" portion of the anniversary celebration, a knock comes at the door and we all realize that Allen really has some deep seated fears about this precious little life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

For once, just once, Central City and Earth was quiet. Fucking finally. And, and, _and!_ It is a Friday. It won’t make Barry any earlier but it means he doesn’t necessarily have work tomorrow so we have all the time in the world tonight. _Yes_.

So now here I am in our spotless townhouse cooking the best thing in the universe that can be mass produced for a very low price. And it’s a romantic dinner. Spaghetti and meatballs with an entire crate of sauvignon blanc to share that I had begged on my knees for Bruce to modify so that my little straw-Barry could actually feel the very slight effects of alcohol (wine didn’t have much anyways). And that was just one gift.

As the pasta was cooking and the meatballs were simmering in their sauce I felt comfortable to turn my back and lean against the counter to look around. We had been so busy lately that the new townhouse was still mildly bare. A few photos of our little (well little meaning we had it at the Wayne place and had all of our family, friends, the League, the Rogues who came with quite a bit of ‘whining’, and remaining Lantern Corps... Sinestro was not invited at all because no one would like to deal with that kind of offending presence) wedding ceremony, the reception that followed, a few framed newspaper clippings, and a really weird looking painting of a whale that just came with the townhouse. Every time we either of us got around to taking it down it just never happened.

Other than those few things on the wall, it was pure white everywhere. Furniture was sparse and basic. We never got around to picking anything out besides what was already there when we moved in… two years ago. I grimaced. Maybe we can go out tomorrow and find new couches and a few new bits of furniture that were new and stuff… Oh god I don’t know what that even means. Maybe Ollie knows where to go that isn’t twenty billion dollars per pillow…

A hiss brought me out of my thoughts and I looked down at the foamy overflowing with the swirling pasta in it. Wait. That’s not supposed to be happening. The water shouldn’t be overflowing. Ohmygod what the hell do I- A  hand shot out and turned the heat down to its lowest setting before pulling back. “Harold where would you be without me?” I heard as soft hands slid up under my shirt, stilling just below my ribcage.

“I think I would still be in the sun.”

“Not funny, Hal,” Barry said. I felt him relax against my back, hands not moving from where they were on me. I checked the time and smiled. He wasn’t late. “Happy I’m here on time? I even left my lab coat and name tag on for you.” Lips found the back of my neck and I sighed softly, a hand going back to grip his ass, squeezing tightly. Barry vibrated softly. “Lets take this party to the bedroom or the table.”

I pulled his hands off before turning around and sighing softly. “Barry, you little corn fed busy body. Can’t you see I’m trying to make a nice romantic dinner for you? With some modified wine?” I whispered sliding my hands around his waist noting that he really was in his lab coat with the little tag that said ‘Dr. Barry A. Jordan.’

His bright blue eyes looked honestly thoughtful. “Um… Hal, I know sometimes a lot of us ‘heroes’ forget some things but I hoped you’d remember that I have a-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Don’t say it. I had Bat Wayne fix your favorite kind so that you’ll feel it. It’ll leave your body in 10 hours if you drink as much as I think you’ll drink,” I said a grin on my face. Or at least I think there was one. If not I was looking rather lewd.

Barry chuckled softly. “Not everything has to involve alcohol, but I appreciate it. Thank you.” He paused in his speech as he let his hands slide up my chest. “What kind is it?”

“A surprise. Now can you actually eat? I can literally feel your stomach growling.”

“It’s always growling because I’m practically always hungry.” He said coyly.

I hummed softly. “Always?” I asked as I slid one hand down to grip his ass. Barry sighed happily leaning into me.

“Always,” he whispered as he kissed me softly almost timidly to which I replied to with force, gripping his hair and pushing my tongue into his mouth. A soft little moan escaped his mouth as we intertwined our tongues. Barry gripped the front of my shirt before slipping his arms around my neck pulling closer to me. I pulled back a little.

“Mmm Barry… I d-”

Rapid knocking interrupted me followed by the panicked anxious tones of Bart crying out. “Grandpa Barry! Grandpa Hal! Ineedyourhelplikedesperately!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the [whale](http://www.desktopas.com/files/2013/06/Paintings-Clouds-Ships-Whales-Seagulls-Artwork-Whale-In-Sky-1280x720.jpg) painting (I kinda like it but it does kinda feel like hotel painting stuff and it feels like something Hal wouldn't like).
> 
> Namaste!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is is being posted on my [tumblr](hal-y-barry.tumblr.com) just an fyi?
> 
> In this chapter we learn what the real pairing with Bart is and see Hal's real skills with parenting. Also Barry sits in the bedroom for most of the chapter.

 

 

Sitting at the kitchen table with my “grandson” was not how I saw my evening going. He was fidgety, an anxious fidgety. If he wasn’t careful he would vibrate right through the chair… Or would it be that the chair vibrates through him? I really don’t know how speedsters work still. I just know I like it when Barry vibrates on me and he is this big important part of their power thing. I looked at him, only to meet his ‘What are you even thinking about that could possibly be more important?’ narrow eyed look. I smiled innocently at him before looking at Bart.

“ _Hal_ I need your help! And I know that you’re _waaaaaay_ better at this kind of thing than Barry is!”

Barry pouted as he poked at his pint glass half full of the tailored wine. “Well,” he whispered under his breath as he put his chin in his hands. “You didn’t have to emphasize anything.”

Bart whined as he scrubbed at his face. “I don’t know what to do. I really don’t! I mean… Ugh!”

“Calm down sport,” I said softly. “What’s going on?”

The kid looked practically panic stricken before letting out air in a hissing stream. “Grandpa Barry, you gotta leave first!” Barry looked up and stared, quite confused. “Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease! You’ll tell and I know you will!”

“Oh for the love of god Bart, you could have just asked!” Barry had dramatically thrown his hands up and picked up his glass before walking into the kitchen. “I’ll be in the bedroom working,” he stated before speeding off. All that was left of him having been in the kitchen was the half full glass of wine and the soft fluttering of the trash pick-up schedule from two years ago that was still stuck up on the fridge. Oh good god. Could we get any lazier?

I cleared my throat and looked at Bart. “So what is it you had to kick your grandpa out of the kitchen for?”

“I-I went on a date,” he squawked. “And… And I kind of had sex with another guy but it was totally by accident, I mean we were just really excited and it happened!” Bart slammed his head on the table, narrowly missing the bowl of pasta. “What do I do?” he sobbed.

I inhaled deeply pursing my lips, trying to look serious before my mouth blurted out: “Was the sex at least good?”

Bart looked at me like I was insane. “Not even a ‘who was it’ or a ‘that’s highly irresponsible Bart?’” His yellow eyes were wide with panic.

“Wait, look I meant to ask you who it was first then ask if it was worth it second.”

“Well I went out with Tim but I had sex with Conner… It’s a speedster thing I guess…”

I covered my ears. “Nope. Nope. Nope. We are not talking about how speedsters like other speedsters. Nope we are not Bartholomew Henry Allen.”

“The Second,” he chipped. I let out a groan putting my face in my hands.

“Bart, does Tim know? Did you tell him? Are you in a relationship or was it one date?”

“No, no, and it was one date things went okay up until we had to change into costumes to take down Clayface. Then he had to go home. HOME. Imeanitwaslikeiwasaterribledateorsomethingandhejustgottheperfectexcuse!” He whined out. “But then, then, I went out on a mission with Conner and he was all angry and muscles and I was all tension and need… Oh god. Ohgodohgodohgodohgod.”

‘I don’t know what to do… Barry I wish you could hear thoughts because I need an adult.’ I sighed. “Just… go with your gut.”

“HOW DOES THAT HELP ME!?”

“Bart? Hal? I’m not trying to pry but… I already got yelled at by Mrs. Warwick downstairs for noise level,” Barry squeaked from the bedroom.

‘I got my adult.’

“Sorry babe. We’ll be quieter.” He thanked us then resumed his silence in the bedroom, light blaring from our TV. I swear to god if he is watching the news without me and mooning over not being allowed to go on the mission the JLA set up to go overseas, I would probably sympathize and whine with him. “Kid… you’re not a kid anymore. I know you’re not since you’re out making your own choices and mistakes and very adult things from how it sounds. I’ve gotten myself into these kind of situations before with practically every relationship I’ve been in. I can’t make you choose who you want to date or screw or whatever.”

“HAL!” Barry cried out from the bedroom.

“You promised!” Bart whined out as he gripped his hair. “Say nothing more old man or I will share spoilers about your life!”

I snorted and hid a smile behind my hand. “Who would you rather date? Because trust me a relationship can’t be based on sex alone.”

“I… I don’t know. What about a neutral?”

“Who were you thinking?” I asked as I played with my beer bottle. Yes. Beer. Barry liked the taste of it but it was never really his ‘thing.’(You know how people have a drink of choice? Soda, water, tea, banana milk (that actually exists, Dick brought it out once on monitor duty and I gagged)?) Being honest now that I think about it, milkshakes were more his beverage of choice half the time. But I figured pasta and milkshakes that would be way too thick would be terrible.

“I dunno! Damian. He’s neutral enough!”

I laughed. I laughed too damn hard for this situation. “Neutral!? Him? Try again. Really. You may have better luck with Kyle or Ray.”

Bart actually took a moment to look thoughtful and I about had a heart attack. No future grandson of mine was going to date a Lantern. It was much too depressing! “No, I think I may tell Tim and see what happens with him… He’s nice.”

“So you want to see what happens with Tim?”

He shrugged. “Yeah, I mean I like him enough and I think we should actually try again. I mean he isn’t all ‘grr angry sex’ so… yes. I think I will.”

“Just know if you need any help hiding from Batman, we aren’t here. Ever.”

“Thatisntfunny!” he yelped out. “But thank you Grandpa Hal.” Bart said before kissing my cheek and hugging me tightly. “Seeyaloveyoubothbye!” he called as he was practically down the hall, door to the apartment left wide open.

“Well thanks for leaving the door open! I mean the neighbors could walk by and see me fucking your Grandpa!” I shouted back not realizing that Mrs. Warwick was walking by. She gasped and looked so shocked and offended. Fuck. “Wait, Mrs. Warwick I didn’t mean your Grandpa! I meant- Ah fuck it.” It was too late, she was offended and puttering down the hall. With a sigh I got up and shut the door.

“That sounded fun,” Barry said from the bedroom door clad in only his white undershirt and red boxers.

“What I have planned for fun far surpasses that. Because that wasn’t fun,” I practically growled at him as I wrapped my arms around him. He giggled. Ah god he fucking giggled. “You. You are fun.”

“Oh no I really don’t think so,” he teased sliding his arms around my neck as I buried my face in his. I hoisted one leg up over my hip but I paused a moment.

“Wait. So do speedsters really like other speedsters?”

He just threw his head back and laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you caught the little "American Horror Story" reference I am so gonna applaud you.
> 
> Next Chapter: Rating becomes E for Eeeeeeeeeviiiiiiiiiiiiiil. Lol just kidding. Its because sex.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Babies make four.

Jesus F. Christ was this probably the second best roll in the hay I’ve ever had. We were sweaty, cum covered, males who had just finished what happened to be the first time we have copulated in oh what was it, three weeks? four? God I lost count of how long. I just know I have had blue balls for way too long.

I rested my forehead against Barry's. He was panting with a soft little whining sound coming after each breath. "Hal... Hal, oh god..." He whimpered. "I love you so much. I missed this. I needed this. I love you. Have I said it yet?"

I laughed softly causing him to smile. "Yes babe, you've said it already. But I never tire of you saying it. I love you Barry," I replied as I began to slowly pull out of him. He blurred. Next thing I know I am fully sheathed in a hard leaking Barry on my back.

"Oh no please," he moaned like a bitch in heat. "Not yet. Not yet," his breathless voice came out. I squirmed a little. Oh god, it felt warm, and wet, and tighter than before. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I could feel the blood run (not even just run, it flew) down to my cock.

I managed to strangle out an “Okay,” as he practically attacked my neck, slowly impaling himself. A low whimper of a moan managed to strangle itself out of me as I bucked up into him. His entire body tightened around me and he hissed.

“Oh god Hal…” Barry cried out as he sat straight up. He was a hot mess as he began to hurriedly build up a rhythm. Up and down, up and down. Moaning and crying out as he went. I bit my bottom lip as I reached out and began to slowly stroke him. He whined out my name as he closed his eyes. “Fuck. More.”

So I did the only thing I could do. I flipped us over and just rammed into him until he let out a shrill cry as he came all over his chest and mine. A few more thrusts and I followed suite. Fully spent I collapsed on top of him. He gripped my hair tightly, holding onto me. “You… Aren’t going anywhere tonight because you are mine.” He whispered after a few minutes. Aw god I love it when he gets possessive.

“ ** _Mine_** ,” I repeated.

-

It was 4 am. Four in the fucking morning and someone was pounding on my door. _My door_. The door to my private and _personal_ residence and I swear to god if it is Batman again I will beat him in with a will powered baseball bat. I stared at the ceiling with a glare. I won’t move unless they knock again. (I grabbed my power ring anyways since the occasional enemy will pop in, Zoom that fucked up asshole, and it never hurt to be prepared.) Barry shifted slightly, looking up at me with sleep ridden eyes. “Hal?”

“You know… It sometimes kills me that I don’t have x-ray vision so that I know who is at the door and I know whether I need to bother with putting on pants or moving.”

Barry snorted and let out a soft tired laugh as he patted my chest. “Just get the door oh Captain my Captain.”

“I think I take offence to that since I am not a Captain.” I muttered as I pulled away from his warm embrace and into the cold of our home. Seriously I think we forgot to turn the heating on… Again. (Maybe I should set a timer for it… Since holy ‘omg’ this floor is probably made of “Kryptonian 17mm Fortress of Solitude Collection.”)

The knocking became so rapid I felt like maybe it was Bart back to beg for more advice or help or maybe even hide. I don’t know what that kid is even up to anymore and far be it from me, he sometimes doesn’t even register Barry as a real person. I was ripped out of my thoughts by the slamming on my door. Oh god please don’t explode when I go for the door knob. As soon as I touch the door knob it went still and silent except for a slight rustling of… what was that? Sheets? I pulled open the door and stared.

Nu-uh. No way.

Fuck no.

“Barry, is that spare room clean?”

Silence before a sleepy drawn out, “No. Should it be?” He stood in the doorway before I could reply. His blue eyes were now wide awake and concerned. “What did you do?Why would someone leave them here? On our doorstep and not at a fire station?”

I shrugged as he crouched down. “Wait a minute, you’re naked I’m naked and we have the front door open!” Barry picked up a bundled up baby, one of two. And from the looks of the blankets he had the girl.

“Oh and here I was expecting some clever pick up line.” I mimicked some sort of laughter as I lifted up the blue swaddled babe.

“We shouldn’t get too attached,” I whispered as the child sighed softly in his sleep. He sounded so much like Barry that I couldn’t help but smile.

The speedster smiled at me. “I think we’re both fairly swayed. Lets call Bruce tomorrow and see what he can test them for.” I scanned them both with my ring as he spoke.

“Yeah, I hope you mean later today because these guys are human… And I would NOT like to be a part of a kidnapping scandal because this was no accident so maybe no police involvement until the end? Whoever dropped them off, did it on-Barry are you listening?” I stared at my husband who was cooing at a pink wrapped baby and talking some sort of voodoo nonsense. Nope. He wasn’t listening. “Barry. Bar-Bartholomew Henry Allen Jordan.”

He didn’t even look at me as he purred out a, “What?”

“Nevermind.” I sighed out with a smile. “Why don’t we set up a crib for them and go to bed?”

After we set up a sort of makeshift crib in our room, we had a quick round of really super quiet sex. Babies can be ticking time bombs, apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo.... oh my god I haven't posted in a while and I'll tell you why: I have a job and it is so demanding that I'm just like "fuuuuuuck" when I get home. And then personal things and wheeeeeee. So this was the last thing on my list of stuff I need to do. :/ I feel pretty bad but I'm working on trying to get a schedule down...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry looking back on his and Hal's relationship. Also the point of view has changed.

 

There are things I remember so clearly its like it was yesterday. My mom tucking me in before her birthday, the first night I spent working on her case, Wally talking to me for the first time about his fears, Iris from that past world... Even the first time he met me outside of the suits.

It was snowing that day.

**_Central City, Missouri_ **

I laid my head down on my desk, slowly and quietly as not to draw suspicion. Normally my coworkers would let me sleep but seeing as we have ten times the normal workload for some reason (three cheers for the Rogues!) we couldn't afford many breaks. And since the entire world seemed to be in peril every twenty minutes… I lost track of time. Is it Monday? Or Thursday?

“Allen,” James sighed out. He sounded more tired than I and slightly irritated. “Allen I really think it may be time for you to head out. Take the rest of the day off and come back tomorrow.”

“Forrest I really don’t think I can. You guys need me.” My voice was slightly muffled as I held firm in my position (head down on the desk, eyes closed).

“Not when you’re about to pass out. You're our best man for this but you're overworked. Go home." James ordered. As he turned to go a younger officer ran in red faced and out of breath.

"Wait Officer Allen! Can you print a couple of guys for me?"

Sounds simple enough. "Yeah sure. Where are they?” I easily printed them and took some hair and saliva. I don’t even know what this case is about, just doing the routine thing before I pulled off my lab coat and yanked on a hoodie. I clocked out and left. I grit my teeth, halting on the steps a moment before walking (well running) forward. It felt freeing to move fast after staying stagnant for so long.

I stopped in an alley by a coffee shop. It was true of the stereotypes; Gotham lived on adrenaline, Metropolis fed off sunshine, and Central City craved caffeine. I didn’t need it but I wanted it. Plus, this little hole in the wall really knows how to make a real cup of coffee.

As I stepped up to the menu I sighed softly. "Can you just give me the biggest size you have of black coffee?" The barista looked startled by the simple order but nodded and rang it up. Before I could even give her my card, a hand rested against my hip as said owner of the hand offered up payment.

"Oh darling, you were ever so late,” the man said as he pulled me closer. This is weird. Maybe not the weirdest thing I've ever been in but one of the top 20. I looked up at him (curse you short genes!) and smiled nervously.

"Yeah sweetie I was stuck working through lunch?" I took my coffee from the now weirded out barista named Meg. He guided me to a table and we sat. Brown hair nicely cared for, deep brown eyes that seemed… Dogged, and a handsome chiseled face. He smiled charmingly at me. “May I ask what that was?”

“I was protecting you.” He played with his own cup, watching my every move. "From the guys that followed you in."

"Then thank you. My name is Barry Allen."

"Hal Jordan," he replied with a sweet smile guaranteed to drop panties (and maybe boxers too). "So what can you tell me about yourself?"

"I work with the police... I'm a scientist."

He raised his eyebrows. "No way! That's pretty damn awesome." I wrinkled my nose and smiled. "What got you into that stuff in the first place?"

"My mom... Did. And I mean all costumed heroes have a time and place but sometimes you need police officers and our own ways," I grimaced. He looked a bit startled but quickly hid it under a mask of agreement.

"Yeah I can see where you get that, they do what they can and you do what you can." He gently touched my hand. And that's when I felt it. A ring. 'Fuck. He's married of course he is. Nice job Barry!' I looked down and raised an eyebrow. “Big fan?” He touched his Green Lantern ring. It was one of the nicer looking fakes I’ve seen.

“Uh… Yeah. Kinda.” He smiled brightly. “You could say I’m his biggest fan.”

Minutes later we were in my apartment laying on my bed half naked, completely intertwined with each other. He was heat and boldness with wide wandering hands, while I just managed not to vibrate against him (or in other words I was a hot mess).

Afterwards we just laid together holding each other and attempting to catch our breath. We were sweaty and sated. I looked up into his eyes and he smiled. “So… Is there any way we could go out on a real date? Because after that I don’t think I could let you go.”

“And what if I said no?”

“I would stalk you and sneak into your bed and make you pancakes in the morning,” Hal mused as he nuzzled my neck. I laughed softly.

“Just pancakes?” I said as I ran my hands through his hair slowly, he laid down slowly, relaxing against me.

“I might add in some eggs and bacon if you ask nicely,” he said as he shifted my legs slightly so he could fit in-between them better.

“Maybe,” I said with a yawn. Slowly we both began to fall asleep.

In the middle of the night my JLA communicator vibrated and I sighed, opening my eyes hoping that Hal would mistake it as a cell phone. I looked out the window, it was still snowing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahahaha XD i have fooled you. I'm sorry :3 Enjoy this because it was me working through my writers block.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Present, Central City_ **

Remembering how to care for kids, which I had a long time ago in another universe, is something I haven’t retained the knowledge for. Even speed reading and note taking all the parenting books didn’t make me feel confident as two sets of bright baby blue eyes looked up at Hal and I.

“Damn. This wasn’t in Lantern training.”

I hid my face in my hands and laughed softly before pulling the blanket around me tighter. I looked up at him tiredly. “Hal have I ever told you lately that I love you?”

“Yes you have. I love you too my dear… But whatever shall we feed the children?” He asked as he sat next to me, arm wrapping around my shoulders. The babies looked over at each other sharing similar looks of confusion.

“Food maybe… Is it time to figure out if they are even human? I don’t want to do anything bad…” I looked up at Hal who pointed his ring towards the two babies and scanned them. All it came back with was ‘98% human.’

Hal just stared at his ring then babies and sighed. “Lets ask Batman to see what is going on.” He said then muttered, “98% human? Ring really?” I knelt down on the ground and kissed the little girls extended hand before picking her up and holding her close, cradling her. Jesus its like I’ve never done this before… She cooed up at me like I was her own personal hero before gripping my blanket and settling in and closing her eyes. The boy was staring up at the ceiling, tilting his head every so often to get a better angle on it.

“Hey Jordan, we don’t have to give these two up do we?” I asked as he walked back in. He stopped in his tracks and looked at me with a fondness only ever reserved for me.

He sighed softly and sat down. “Well other Jordan, how about we get dressed and feed these babies and think about the fact that we probably will not get to keep these kiddos so don’t get attached.”

I pouted. “What time are they beaming us up?” Hal scooped up the boy before resting a hand on the small of my back.

“Well when I call back, Bruce is gonna teleport us into the med bay and help us figure out where these kids really belong..." I must have pouted because he just smiled albeit sadly. "Barry we can't keep something that isn't ours."

“Well what if they were left on our doorstep for a reason? I mean everything has a purpose, you’ve said this yourself Hal.”

“I know, I know,” he said as he laid the baby back down. “Lets just get ready to go okay? I really don’t want to fight over words.”

“There just is no logic behind why these kids are here. Unless you did something off planet.” I said with a joking smile. He mocked offense before going into the bathroom and shutting the door. It took all of ten seconds before the two babies began to whimper and tear up. “Wait, Hal! Hal get back here!”

-

Nightwing and Batgirl cooed over the babies as their mentor looked over the results of the multiple tests done on the twins. I couldn’t help but feel a swell of pride. I knew how to put a diaper on them right AND find the correct sized clothes without having to google it (like a certain Green Lantern I know and love). The baby girl let out a squeal at being tossed up in the air and caught with ease by Dick who practically squealed right back while the boy gummed on Barbara’s bare finger. She had this look on her face that I knew right off the bat (she wanted her own kids and a family and a life outside of hero work) and her current relationship would give that to her.

“Flash, Green Lantern,” Batman’s gravelly voice practically barked. “You said these infants came to you at your door.” It was not a question really but we both nodded. “And neither of you had any sort of premarital relations you can think of?”

“No Bruce, these are ridiculously personal questions,” Hal huffed as he crossed his arms finally looking away from the two babies.

“Understood but the fact of the matter is, they both have a mix of your DNA and a female that is unidentifiable. No database of Earth has this woman’s DNA or anything. She doesn’t exist in any system… Unless she isn’t _of_ Earth.” Batman said eyes having narrowed at Hal for calling him his real name with the cowl on. “It’s why I asked. I needed to be sure.”

Hal frowned and looked at me a moment. “No, we really haven’t been abroad that much and my ring would have said something… And Barry really doesn’t keep anything in his system.”

A small smirk seemed to appear on Batman’s face. “Well then, they are legitimately yours, I can get the paperwork to you by tomorrow and Diana no doubt will have a party by that evening. But until that time let me be the first to say; welcome to parenthood.”


End file.
